Kuroko no OOC-ness
by InfiKiss
Summary: Satu hal yang akhirnya Kisedai tahu, bahwa Kuroko adalah manusia juga. Manusia yang harus meluapkan segala yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi mana ada yang tahu kalau blak-blakan ala Kuroko membuat mereka semua nyaris mati menahan nafas. Fic humor Kisedai. Mind to RnR?


**Kuroko No OOC-ness**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Humor garing/ Genre Friendship**

**Typo(s), abal, gaje, boring, tidak sesuai aturan, OOC, kacau balau, fic yang dibuat mendadak ketika tengah iseng nggak ada kerjaan siang-siang. Diketik ekspress dan di edit sekenanya.**

**Forgive me, minna… m(=_=)m**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu untuk pertama kalinya semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul bersama setelah pertandingan Winter Cup berakhir. Ini memang pertama kalinya setelah Seirin menjadi pemenang mereka memutuskan berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol. Pencetus ide ini adalah sang kapten Rakuzan yang akhirnya selesai dari masa-masa terpukul setelah kalah dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Eh, apa tadi kubilang kekasih? Uhmm~ Baiklah. Bukan. Kuroko Tetsuya bukan kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou. Ini hanya sang author saja yang mengharapkan mereka berdua pacaran atau sejenisnya.

"Pertandingan itu masih membuatku terbakar-ssu," Kise menggebrak meja café dimana mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran. Beruntung café tempat mereka berada tidak terlalu ramai, jadi si model pirang ini tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan dirinya.

Aomine hanya mengorek telinganya jengah, "Ooi, jangan menggebrak meja begitu, Kise. Berisik."

"Eh, tapi aku serius, Aominecchi! Setiap mengingat atau menonton ulang pertandingan Seirin melawan Rakuzan tempo hari, rasanya aku jadi mendidih."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mendidih-nanodayo," Midorima meneguk cappuccino yang ia pesan sejenak, lalu melirik semua rekan yang memperhatikannya. "Hari ini Sagitarius berada di posisi terakhir oha-asa, jadi aku mengingatkanmu, Akashi, untuk mencari gunting karena itu lucky item-mu."

Tentu Kise melongok mendengar ucapan Midorima tadi. Apa hubungannya mendidih dengan lucky item Akashi? Lagipula gunting itu kan benda wajib mantan kapten Teikou itu.

Akashi berdecak meremehkan, "Apa maksudmu, Shintarou? Kau memerintahku?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Karena hari ini kita bersama begini, jelas aku tak mau kesialan yang menimpamu kelak akan berimbas kepadaku-nanodayo. Ah, ngomong-ngomong Akuarius hari ini di posisi pertama," lanjutnya.

Wajah Aomine semakin gusar saja mendengar ocehan Midorima tentang oha-asa. Ia kembali mengorek telianganya, tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan sungguh mengganggu dan jorok.

"Mine-chin~ Jangan mengorek-ngorek telinga seperti itu~ Apa telinga Mine-chin belum dibersihkan?" Murasakibara bertanya sambil mengunyah pocky coklat di tangannya.

"Huh," Hanya itu balasan dari Aomine. Lalu ia meneguk minumannya dan melirik Akashi. "Sebenarnya apa poin kita berkumpul disini—ooi, Akashi?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Kise ikutan melirik sang kapten yang masih memasang wajah santai. Ia ingat betul betapa menakutkannya Akashi saat Rakuzan kalah tempo hari. Setelah itu Akashi tidak mau menerima telepon siapapun, ia bahkan menolak bertemu dengan Kuroko. Dan sebulan berlalu tiba-tiba kapten Rakuzan itu menghubungi mereka.

Ini aneh dan menakutkan, jelas.

Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko, anak itu tak kunjung bersuara sepertinya. Ia duduk di samping Akashi, sibuk dengan novel yang ia baca dan tak mempedulikan tatapan mata yang kini tertuju kepadanya.

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara memanggil, "Jangan membaca disaat kita berkumpul. Itu sangat tidak sopan, kan?"

Kuroko diam. Mengabaikan Murasakibara.

Eh?

Gantian Kise yang keheranan sekarang. Kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, Kuroko adalah orang terakhir yang datang. Ia juga telat satu jam. Dia menolak memesan vanilla shake dan memutuskan memesan cappuccino juga. Lalu selama mereka mengobrol anak itu hanya diam membaca novel.

Ada apa dengan Kuroko?

"Kurokocchi sakit gigi-ssu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kise mendapat jitakan gratis dari Aomine. Jelas si pirang mengaduh kencang dan memelotoi Aomine. Yang dipelototi hanya memandangi sang mantan bayangannya seksama.

"Tetsu, kau ada masalah, huh? Bertengkar dengan Bakagami?"

"Eh? Apa Kagamicchi melakukan hal buruk?!"

Kuroko tetap tak menggubris pertanyaan mereka semua. Ia justru membalik halaman novel yang tengah ia baca dengan wajah datar. Membuat kelima Kiseki no Sedai itu otomatis tercengang karena diacuhkan oleh pemuda paling baik hati dan lembut di antara mereka.

Akashi yang duduk disebelahnya melirik Kuroko. "Tetsuya?"

Tetap diacuhkan.

Hah? Akashi Seijuurou diacuhkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya? Kise dan Aomine sontak merinding kali ini. Akashi benci diabaikan tapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah kenyataan yang mengabaikannya ini Kuroko.

Akashi tak mungkin menggunting anak itu, kan?

Perempatan muncul di kening Akashi. Ia menyesap capucinonya sekali lagi dan menoleh sepenuhnya untuk menatap sang phantom keenam. "Tetsuya, kau mendengarku?" Dan Kuroko mengangguk.

Kini Midorima menelan ludah. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kalau kau mendengarku, jawab pertanyaan ini. Ada apa denganmu?"

Diam. Kuroko tak membuka suara.

Oke… Jelas ini aneh!

Kedua alis Murasakibara mengkerut khawatir. Ia pun menyodorkan sebungkus pocky yang nyaris habis ke arah Kuroko. "Apa Kuro-chin ingin makan pocky? Silahkan, akan kubagi kalau dengan Kuro-chin," tawarnya berharap pemuda kecil berambut biru itu akan setuju.

Tapi yang ia jawab hanya gelengan kecil.

"KUROKOCCHI KENAPA-SSU!" Akhirnya Kise tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil beranjak berdiri. Langkahnya panjang-panjang saat menuju kursi Kuroko dan merebut novelnya. "Apa, sih? Memangnya sebagus apa buku ini sampai-sampai,"

"OOI, KISE!"

DEG.

Kise terkejut saat Aomine meneriakinya. Karena saat itu juga ia merasa merinding ketika sepasang manik biru yang biasanya datar kini menatapnya sinis. Entah kapan Kuroko mempelajari tatapan sinis ala Akashi Seijuurou, Kise tak tahu. Tapi sungguh ini pertama kalinya Kuroko menguarkan aura iblis dari tubuhnya dan memelototi Kise sebegitunya.

Kise gemetaran. "Eung~ Ku-kurokocchi…"

"Kembalikan." Suaranya terdengar pelan dan mengancam. Kedua matanya hanya fokus kepada Kise yang semakin menciut dibuatnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kise pun mengembalikan novel itu. Dalam waktu sedetikan saja Kuroko kembali sibuk membaca novelnya. Membiarkan keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai—kecuali Akashi— kini merinding memandanginya.

"Tetsu, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aomine takut. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Kuroko?" Kali ini Midorima yang bertanya dan Kuroko menggelengkan kepala.

Benar-benar deh anak yang satu ini. Ada apa dengan Kuroko sebenarnya?

Akashi menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak bisa diam saja melihat sang bayangan itu menampilkan sikap yang super aneh semacam ini. Awalnya ia berniat menelepon Kagami dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, bersumpah akan memotong alis pemuda itu jika ia memang penyebab Kuroko jadi seperti ini. Tapi Akashi urung. Menghubungi Kagami hanya untuk hal ini jelas melukai harga diri sang Emperor Eyes itu.

Dia harusnya lebih paham soal Kuroko, kan? Dia mantan kapten Kuroko, kan?

"Tetsuya," Akashi berdeham pelan sambil menghela nafas. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh novel di tangan Kuroko dan mendorong buku itu agar diletakkan di atas meja.

Apa yang ia lakukan membuat yang lain otomatis menahan nafas. Berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Akashi yang mengganggunya. Apa Kuroko akan menghadiahi tatapan mengerikan tadi kepada Akashi yang seratus kali lebih mengerikan darinya?

Kuroko tak bergeming.

"Tetsuya, katakan apa yang membuatmu sebal seperti ini," ujarnya lebih kalem. Akashi enggan menyebut ini sebagai sebuah permintaan. Tapi toh nada suaranya terdengar meminta.

Kuroko masih tak bergeming.

Frustasi dan gemas bergabung jadi satu. Akashi menghela nafas berat sambil menarik wajah Kuroko dengan satu tangan, membuat sepasang iris baby blue itu kini tertuju lurus ke iris heterokromatik miliknya.

"Tetsuya,"

Bukan pandangan membunuh, bukan juga pandangan sinis. Kedua mata itu menatap Akashi datar seperti biasanya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Katakan apa yang terjadi," Memerintah lagi.

Beberapa detik keheningan menyapa mereka berenam. Perlahan Kuroko menoleh agar tangan Akashi terlepas dari wajahnya. Kini sang pemain bayangan itu menatap lurus ke novel yang ada di atas meja dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ada yang mengganjal dihatinya sejak tadi, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

Karena Kuroko diam terlalu lama, tentu Akashi tak menyukainya. "Aku ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya. Jika kau hanya diam, kau tahu itu hanya membuatku kesal."

"Benarkah aku boleh mengatakannya, Akashi-kun?" Kini Akashi menemukan seberkas kelegaan di kedua iris Kuroko. Sesuatu yang membuat Akashi semakin penasaran tentu saja.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk.

Kini seulas senyum menghiasi wajah datar itu. Lagi-lagi hal yang membuat mereka semua keheranan dengan kejadian mood-swing ala Kuroko yang sangat jarang terjadi ini.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dada. Kelihatan lega. Lalu detik berikutnya Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membuat Akashi kini mengerutkan kening heran dengan apa yang ingin sang bayangan lakukan.

"Akashi-kun," mulainya.

DEG.

Apa mungkin ini akan jadi sebuah pertanyaan cinta? Semua sontak berpikir begitu. Dan mereka sama-sama menahan nafas dengan apa yang akan Kuroko katakan berikutnya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi menunggu.

"AKASHI-KUN, TEMEEEE!"

Krik-krik-krik-krik.

Semua hening. Kise menganga. Kacamata Midorima retak. Pocky yang tadi ada di mulut Murasakibara mendadak terjatuh keluar. Aomine terperangah. Dan Akashi…pemuda berambut merah yang katanya tak terkalahkan itu…

Membatu.

BRAKK! Kuroko menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

Kini ia menatap ke arah Aomine yang sontak berhenti bernafas dan memandangnya ketakutan. "Aomne-kun adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang aku kenal! Aomine-kun culas, sombong dan tidak tahu sopan-santun! Mesum, pula! Kenapa Aomine-kun bisa tega membuatku menangis di pertandingan semi-final dulu?! Lalu kenapa Aomine-kun sangat menyukai Mai-chan? Kenapa Aomine-kun tidak bisa membuat Momoi-san berhenti memelukku! Aku sesak! Bukankah Momoi-san itu tipe Aomine-kun?! Kenapa pula kulit Aomine-kun hitam?! Kenapa Aomine-kun bisa menjadi semenyebalkan ini?!"

What the…?

Lalu ia menatap Midorima. "Dan Midorima-kun! Apa itu oha-asa dan lucky item? Apa Midorima-kun tidak malu membawa barang-barang aneh setiap harinya?! Kenapa juga Midorima-kun selalu membuatku membawa barang-barang aneh itu? Apa tidak bisa sehari saja Midorima-kun bersikap normal dan tidak menjadi tsundere—juga tak menyebut kata oha-asa?! Bagaimana bisa Midorima-kun melakukan long shoot menakjubkan semacam itu?! Aku tak paham kenapa Midorima-kun paling tidak bisa berteman dekat denganku?! Apa aku salah?! Apa aku pernah menghancurkan lucky item Midorima-kun?!"

Kacamata Midorima retak—hampir pecah.

Kemudian Kise. Saat Kuroko menatapnya, model itu langsung melotot ketakutan. Sadar ini gilirannya mendengar isi hati Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Kise-kun selalu memelukku! Kurokocchi ini-Kurokocchi itu setiap waktu! Itu menggangguku! Dan kemunculan Kise-kun di Seirin yang suka membuat heboh, itu juga menggangguku! Apa Kise-kun tidak bisa berhenti bersikap kekanakkan dan berprilaku normal?! Apa Kise-kun tidak bisa berhenti mencari perhatian?! Apa yang Kise-kun inginkan dariku?! Apa Kise-kun menyukaiku dalam artian lain? Bagaimana bisa Kise-kun selalu muncul dimanapun aku berada? Kenapa Kise-kun selalu menggangguku dengan pesan-pesan tidak jelas setiap harinya?! Apa pekerjaan sebagai model tidak membuat Kise-kun sibuk?!"

Kise menutup kedua telinganya. Tak sanggup mendengar semuanya.

"Dan Murasakibara-kun!"

Murasakibara berhenti menggigit pocky. Matanya terbelalak saat Kuroko memandanginya.

"Berhentilah menganggapku gorigori-kun dan menggigitku! Kenapa Murasakibara-kun selalu melihatku sebagai makanan atau anak-anak?! Itu membuatku kesal! Juga tatapan dan respon pemalas Murasakibara-kun! Aku tak paham kenapa raksasa seperti Murasakibara-kun benar-benar membuatu sakit hati! Kenapa tubuh Murasakibara-kun tinggi sekali?! Apa tidak bisa sedikit membaginya kepadaku?! Apa dengan memakan makanan kecil setiap hari kita bisa jadi menjulang?! Kenapa harus Murasakibara-kun yang bertubuh super jangkung?!"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu membatu seketika.

Dan yang terakhir. Kuroko mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Akashi. Akashi menelan ludah sebelum rentetan kalimat Kuroko keluar untuk dirinya. Dan kemungkinan inilah yang terpanjang.

"Jahat! Akashi-kun jahat! Bisa-bisanya Akashi-kun memperlakukanku dengan sangat keterlaluan di Winter Cup! Bukankah Akashi-kun yang menemukan kemampuanku dan mengajarkan misdirection kepadaku?! Akashi-kun juga yang membiarkanku keluar dari Teikou!"

A-apa yang Kuroko katakan? Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengatakan banyak hal tentang keempat Kiseki no Sedai sudah cukup mengejutkan. Apa ia ingin mati dengan mengatakan itu semua kepada Akashi juga?!

Kuroko masih melanjutkan, "Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi-kun mengatakan aku adalah model lama yang tak bisa membuatmu merasa senang! Aku membuatmu kecewa! Apa yang Akashi-kun pikirkan?! Dan tiba-tiba mengatakan Mayuzumi-kun adalah penggantiku! Dia lebih hebat dariku dan phantom keenam yang baru! Apa yang Akashi-kun harapkan?! Kenapa Akashi-kun jahat sekali!"

"Lalu itu! Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu mengancam semua orang dengan gunting! Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu mengatakan hal menakutkan seperti mencungkil kedua matamu kalau kau kalah?! Kenapa Akashi-kun tak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain! Kenapa Akashi-kun berambut merah?! Kenapa kedua mata Akashi-kun bisa jadi berubah warna?! Kenapa Akashi-kun pendek?! Ke,"

Kalimat Kuroko terhenti mendadak. Membuat nafas mereka berlima sontak tertahan saat sang pemain bayangan itu langsung diam. Dengan gelagapan mendadak ia mencari-cari sesuatu di atas meja.

Sesuatu…entah apa.

Seketika Akashi sadar. Mendadak kapten Rakuzan itu berdiri. Berjalan bergegas ke meja bartender café dan memesan sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Kuroko semakin mirip seperti orang kebingungan.

"Te-tetsu… Ada apa denganmu?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengobrak-abris semua yang ada diatas meja.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi kembali dengan membawa segelas vanilla shake dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kuroko. Tangan Kuroko dengan gesit menyambarnya dan menyesapnya banyak-banyak. Bahkan sampai vanilla shake itu nyaris habis.

Kelima pemuda lainnya membisu melihat adegan itu.

"Kuro-chin…baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kurokocchi sakit beneran, ya?"

"Aku…serasa tak mengenal Kuroko tadi,"

Akashi hanya memperhatikan Kuroko seksama. Lalu Kuroko pun menatapnya segera. Membuat mereka kembali diam takut-takut Kuroko mengatakan hal blak-blakan seperti tadi.

"Te-tetsuya…"

"Akashi-kun… Terima kasih karena sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun." Lalu menatap kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya bergantian. Bibirnya melengkung tulus. "Aku juga senang bisa mengenal Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Meskipun kalian sempat berubah, pada akhirnya kalian kembali seperti hari dimana aku mengenal kalian sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih…" Kuroko membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan gaya formal.

Oh, ya…ampun…

Semuanya mematung. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak masing-masing. Namun yang mereka tahu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemuda paling menakutkan yang pernah ada.

Akashi menghela nafas sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tetsuya," panggilnya saat melirik Kuroko yang sudah duduk sambil menyesap vanilla shake-nya lagi. "Lain kali ingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk selalu mempersiapkan vanilla shake sebelum mengatakan semua yang ada dipikiranmu." Ia tersenyum.

What? Tunggu! Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum?! Setelah dimaki-maki oleh Kuroko ia masih bisa tersenyum? Tak ada adegan gunting melayang, kah?

Ini aneh…

Midorima merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat Akashi mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya. Senyum tipis itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kalian…lupakan apa yang Tetsuya katakan tadi. Jika ada satu saja dari kalian yang mengingatnya," Kini bunyi sepasang besi yang bergesekan terdengar dari kolong meja. Mereka jelas tahu betul itu bunyi apa.

Ckres~ Ckres~

GLEK. Semua menelan ludah horror.

Kuroko melirik Akashi dengan alis tertaut, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Ia sudah kembali seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebelumnya sekarang.

Akashi menggeleng sambil tersenyum ketika ia kembali menatap Kuroko. "Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya. Lain kali kau boleh mengatakan semua yang ada dipikiranmu seperti tadi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Maaf," balasnya.

"Tak apa-apa…" Akashi mengangguk. Lalu sedetiknya menatap keempat mantan anggotanya sinis dan melanjutkan, "kan?"

Mereka semua pucat. Rasanya nyawa mereka akan segera meninggalkan raga.

'Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi memang tak akan apa-apa! Tapi kami yang akan kenapa-kenapa!' batin keempatnya histeris. Dan acara kumpul siang hari itu kini berubah menjadi acara horror karena keempat anggota KiseDai lainnya hanya mematung, tak berani bergerak. Menjadi penonton momen-momen Kuroko dengan Akashi yang kelihatannya santai-santai saja.

Lain kali ingatkan mereka bahwa Kuroko juga manusia. Manusia tentu tak bisa lama-lama memendam semua yang ia pikirkan begitu lama. Ada hari dimana ia butuh melampiaskan semuanya. Meski cara Kuroko melampiaskan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah tiket bagi Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara terjun ke alam kematian.

Yah~ Seperti kata Akashi…

Tak apa-apa…kan?

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

P.S :

OOC disini bisa disebuh Out Of Character atau juga Out Of Control. Terserah minna mau mengartikannya apa.. hhehe ^^


End file.
